With growing user demands for interaction efficiency of terminals, an efficient touch interaction manner has become a prevalent interaction manner. The operation complexity of a terminal can be reduced by installing a touchscreen including a touch panel onto the terminal. As the key of the touchscreen lies in the touch panel, production of the touch panel becomes the focus of people's attention.
In the prior art, a touch panel is provided, including a substrate, row and column Indium Tin Oxides (ITO) traces that are formed on two surfaces of the substrate, and a Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC). The FPC includes a first FPC and a second FPC that are directly opposite to each other. The row ITO traces are connected to the first FPC, the column ITO traces are connected to the second FPC, and the first FPC and the second FPC are respectively connected to the two surfaces of the substrate. Being directly opposite means that a projection, of a first connection region of the first FPC on a first surface, on a second surface, completely overlaps with a second connection region of the second FPC on the second surface, where the first surface is a surface on which the row ITO traces are located, and the second surface is a surface on which the column ITO traces are located.
Because the row ITO traces are directly connected to the FPC, a length of the first FPC in a direction of the column ITO traces is greater than or equal to a perpendicular distance between a 1st row ITO trace and an nth row ITO trace. As a result, the FPC is relatively long. Because an area of the FPC is directly proportional to the length of the FPC, the area of the FPC in a conventional touch panel is large, resulting in a high production cost of the touch panel.